haloconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations Space Command
The UNSC is the current government of Humanity, and operates the largest military in order to protect those under it. Formed in the 2160s before Faster Than Light travel, it was the overseer of the UN military in a time where several different factions competed for control of the Sol System. The UNSC was officially formed August 8th during 2160 in order to organize the war during the Jovian Moons Campaign, and the Rainforest Wars against Communist and Socialist forces. By 2170 the UN had become the sole government of Earth and its surrounding planets, supported by the major countries of the world at that time, the United States of America, Germany, China, and the Russian Federation. During this time however, many, many problems were facing Earth, such as overpopulation, global climate change, and widespread food shortages. As a result, in 2310, a colonization program was started due to the discovery of Slipspace and the development of the first Translight Engine. On the eve of 2362, the UNSC Odyssey was launched and was the first ship to colonize and terraform the Inner Colonies. The UNSC reached the peak of its power around 2492, during which the UNSC had over 800 colonized worlds, and the outer colonies were supplying goods and materials to fuel the macro-economy. However, due to differences in wealth, and the sheer distances separating the UNSC and its colonies, the outer ring was the site of rebellion, similar to today. This would all change as the unthinkable happened, alien contact. Due to the size of Humanities empire, the UNSC had figured contact was not going to happen, seeing as Human Colonies stretched throughout the Orion Arm of our galaxy and none had been made, excluding several raids conducted by Jackals, which were dismissed as insurrectionists. However, the Covenant came across the colony of Harvest, and after attempts at peaceful negotiations, Harvest was glassed and the ships around the planet destroyed. This sparked the 28 year war that would end up with almost 600 colonies being destroyed, and Billions slaughtered in the genocidal war tactics of the Covenant. The UNSC was able, with its Sanghelli allies, to defeat the Covenant and the Flood at the Battle of Installation 00, a massive Forerunner construct designed to fire the 7 Halo Installations which would wipe out all life in the galaxy in an effort to 'starve' the Flood. The UNSC and the Sanghelli Republic then conducted several military operations to destroy the Covenant Empire, such as attacks on major BattleNet hubs, infrastructure, shipyards, etc. After the Great War was over, the UNSC and the Sanghelli Republic parted ways, both going back to their territory to rebuild from the devastating war. Reconstruction came under Lord Valioen, but at a price. Due to several rebellions, all of UNSC space was put under Martial Law. Despite only invading the rights of a few, many took this as a negative, and started to rebel against the UNSC. Due to widespread corruption in the UEG and CAA, the UNSC took over the role as government, and declared that it was the leader of Humanity in 2555. The UEG was reinstated briefly before this, but was met with many ignoring them, and many leaders taking bribes, financing rebels, etc. In 2559, the United Colony Command split from the UNSC, and initiated the Second Human Civil War, the first officially being the Inner Colony Uprisings, which has lasted 11 years. The first battles were fought with Nuclear Weapons, and ended with several colonies rendered inhabitable after it. United Nations Space Command Defense Forces The UNSCDF comprises the three branches of the UNSC Military, the Marines, the Army, and the Navy. In charge of the UNSCDF is the UNSC Security Commitiee that is based in Sydney, Australia on Earth. United Nations Space Command Navy Main Article: United Nations Space Command Navy The UNSC Navy is the branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force responsible for naval operations. Its roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of Longsword atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of UNSC Marines, and transport of other military forces of the UNSC. The UNSC Fleet is comprised of almost 2000 ships divided among 21 smaller Fleets. The greatest asset to ships is the C709 Longsword Interceptor, a multi-role spacecraft that is capable of atmospheric flight. Although utilized by the UCC, the Longsword was developed by the UNSC before the Human-Covenant war for Air Support of UNSC Military and for anti-ship roles. The Judicial Branch of the UNSC is also contained in the Navy, the Office of Naval Intelligence is responsible for organizing almost the entire military. ONI is directly controlled by FLEETCOM, which is under the command of the UNSC Security Council. Contained in ONI is the Office of Investigations, an organization created to root out military corruption, and that is also responsible for creating Military Courts and Civilian Courts. United Nations Space Command Marine Corps Main Article: United Nations Space Command Marine Corps The United Nations Space Command Marine Corps is a multi-role military force which is stationed and deployed from UNSC Naval Ships. The Marines operate a number of different Vehicles, Weapons, and employ many different tactics in their military operations. The most common Vehicle is the M12 LRV Warthog, which has even been expanded to include Civilian versions for sale to the general public. Also contained within the UNSCMC are the elite ODSTs and SREA divisions. The ODSTs are more commonly known as Helljumpers, due to the fact they are deployed out of atmosphere from HEVs, pods designed to be dropped from space and land on the planet with the ODST alive. The Starship Rapid Entry and Assault division is the main boarding party components of UNSC ships. SREA teams employ the High Velocity Starship Entry Pod in order to 'board' enemy ships. United Nations Space Command Army Main Article: United Nations Space Command Army The UNSC Army is the main defense force of UNSC Colonies. The Army, unlike the UNSCMC or UNSCN operates and maintains permanent Military Bases on Colony Worlds. This branch of the USNCDF operates its own Air Corps, but often utilizes older equipment, such as the AV-32 Sparrowhawk gunship, D77-TC Pelicans, Shortsword Bombers, D65HL-CI Albatross, AV-14 Hornet Attack Ships, and even Longsword Interceptors from ground based Air Stations, instead of Naval Ships. The Army Air Corps also uses United States Air Force ranks instead of the standard UNSCA ranks. One of the main weapons of the UNSCA is also the M6J Carbine, a semi-automatic Carbine Rifle that is a variant of the popular Magnum. This weapon is used within Army Fireteams in conjunction with the MA5C Assualt Rifle, and other weapons used by the UNSCDF. The Army also makes use of the Rhino Self-Propelled Artillery Piece during battles, something that has made a recent comeback during the Great War and the Civil War. Category:WIP